vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/My thoughts on the male to female ratio
More or spurred on by Bunai's recent blog. Heres my thoughts on the matter. Firstly... I know there is more then double the amount of females then there are male Vocaloids. This is no surprise. But the issue isn't so much of a problem of there just being toomany females; but only that one type of female vocals have over crowded the market. You'll see at the end. Stage 1 - Lets list the Vocaloids We have a long list of female and male Vocaloids; Lucky the wikia has this template. Stage 2 - removing the non-problematic vocals Believe it or not, the ratio, being as bad as it is, is not all black and white. :-/ despite ther ebeing many females, not all of them are as bad or adding to the total problem. New langaugese Firstly, Spanish, French, Chinese and Korean Vocaloids have more females, but they have only 2 or 3 vocals in total. These guys do not matter due to the lack of vocals to begin with. Every vocal matters to that language, until there is more, what that vocal is is not important. Why complain about there being more female Chinese Vocaloids when there is only two to begin with? I'll leave the Engloid in this time around because they are at this point more then well established despite being behind the Japanese ones. So the list of Vocaloids without them is; Female; #Akikoloid-chan #anon #Anri Rune #Aoki Lapis #AVANNA #CUL #flower #galaco #GUMI #Hatsune Miku #IA #Kaai Yuki #Kagamine Rin #kanon #kokone #Lily #LOLA #Macne Nana #MAYU #Megurine Luka #MEIKO #Merli #Mew #MIRIAM #Nekomura Iroha #Prima #Ring Suzune #SF-A2 miki #SONiKA #Sweet ANN #Tohoku Zunko #Tone Rion #VY1 #Yuzuki Yukari #Kobayashi Matcha #Masaoka Azuki Male; #BIG AL #Camui Gackpo #Hibiki Lui #Hiyama Kiyoteru #Kagamine Len #KAITO #LEON #OLIVER #Ryuto #Tonio #Ueki-loid #Utatane Piko #VY2 #YOHIOloid #YUU #KYO #WIL Bilinguals The next Vocaloids I don't consider a problem are the bilinguals... It takes money to make them, result in less profit and are meant to be something special, able to transend into two markets. Female; #Akikoloid-chan #anon #Anri Rune #Aoki Lapis #AVANNA #CUL #flower #galaco #IA #Kaai Yuki #Kagamine Rin #kanon #kokone #Lily #LOLA #MAYU #Merli #Mew #MIRIAM #Nekomura Iroha #Prima #Ring Suzune #SF-A2 miki #SONiKA #Sweet ANN #Tohoku Zunko #Tone Rion #VY1 #Yuzuki Yukari #Kobayashi Matcha #Masaoka Azuki Male; #BIG AL #Camui Gackpo #Hibiki Lui #Hiyama Kiyoteru #Kagamine Len #LEON #OLIVER #Ryuto #Tonio #Ueki-loid #Utatane Piko #VY2 #YUU #KYO #WIL Retired/private Vocaloids Private Vocaloids don't contribute hardly anything and retired vocaloids can't be bought anymore, so are not offered in the current selection; Female; #anon #Aoki Lapis #AVANNA #CUL #flower #galaco #IA #Kaai Yuki #Kagamine Rin #kanon #kokone #Lily #MAYU #Merli #Mew #Nekomura Iroha #Prima #SF-A2 miki #SONiKA #Sweet ANN #Tohoku Zunko #Tone Rion #VY1 #Yuzuki Yukari Male; #BIG AL #Camui Gackpo #Hiyama Kiyoteru #Kagamine Len #OLIVER #Ryuto #Tonio #Ueki-loid #Utatane Piko #VY2 #YUU #KYO #WIL We're now at 24 females, 13 males. Engloids I'm going to now remove the Engloids, because though there are more females, there isn't that many more females then males and their more balanced. once you remove the V1's there is 4 females (Avanna, Prima, Sweet Ann and Sonika) and 2 males (Big Al, Oliver) left. Though there are many English vocals, the reality is thre aren't that many built as native english vocals, which makes there less then 10 vocaloids built only for english we can currently buy. Now the Engloids become more on par with the Spanish, Korean, Chinese and french Vocaloids, being not enough of them exist to really complain that they are a problem. :-/ female #anon #Aoki Lapis #CUL #flower #galaco #IA #Kaai Yuki #Kagamine Rin #kanon #kokone #Lily #MAYU #Merli #Mew #Nekomura Iroha #SF-A2 miki #Tohoku Zunko #Tone Rion #VY1 #Yuzuki Yukari Male; #Camui Gackpo #Hiyama Kiyoteru #Kagamine Len #Ryuto #Ueki-loid #Utatane Piko #VY2 #YUU #KYO #WIL Multiple bank packs The next thing is, like Biliniguals are something special as the makers are sacrificing profit for bonus things. female #Aoki Lapis #CUL #flower #IA #Kaai Yuki #kokone #MAYU #Merli #Mew #Nekomura Iroha #SF-A2 miki #Tohoku Zunko #Tone Rion #VY1 #Yuzuki Yukari Male; #Hiyama Kiyoteru #Ryuto #Utatane Piko 3 males, 15 females. Extra releases Finally, the extras that exist outside of Vocaloid, that give Vocaloids interesting twists... Be it speach or apps where they sing or speak (I will not include Lapis as there is no public release of her 'talkloid' version) female #CUL #flower #IA #Kaai Yuki #kokone #MAYU #Mew #Nekomura Iroha #SF-A2 miki #Tone Rion Male; #Hiyama Kiyoteru #Utatane Piko So in total, we have 2 male vocaloids, 10 females. Conclusion The problem is not how many females there are, but how many vanilla Japanese vocals we have that are female compares to vanilla males, which is 8 more, you are x5 more likely to have a vanilla Japanese female then male in other words. In short, the thing we have a short supply of isn't males at all, but more specifically the vanilla male packages. But these are the packages that are risky to invest in, make and release so studios are not doing them. :- I could go on about this more, but this is for me the root of the problem. Back in the V2 era, vanilla vocals were the standard, this actually made every Vocaloid more equal in value. Aside from a few notable vocals, even some of the lesser popular vocaloids stood out more because there wasn't much of a different between each of them. If I was to include all Japanese vocaloids in the list, this makes the group still be left in a bad situation because aside from Ia, none of these have really hit the mark... All of them have "fair" amount of popularity at the most. Even if one wants to argue about all the non-vanilla Vocaloid packages, still, most of them have been fairly more popular then the vanilla groups, with only a few exceptions once again making them a minor example of their group. If I was to include the Vanilla vocals of other languages, this would still give the impression of the reluctance of investing in Vanilla males. But for some like English vocaloids, this isn't so bad. Category:Blog posts